


The Jewel of the Crown

by TheApplesofEpicurus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dirty Talk, Egg Laying, Elves, F/M, Fingerfucking, Multi, Orcs, Other, Oviposition, POV First Person, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, can i get some uh...fuckin non rapey erotica, i mean who doesn't want a buff orc dude whispering sweet filthy nothings into your ear right?, kind of, sex with an audience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheApplesofEpicurus/pseuds/TheApplesofEpicurus
Summary: First person. The main character some kind of beautiful elf woman, with bronze-brown skin, of a very rare kind. There is an Orc emperor and she is his consort and counselor, because as one of her magical abilities, she can lay eggs. They are made of precious stones, and sometimes, inscribed on them there is some inscription or prophesy about the future...





	The Jewel of the Crown

I woke up feeling sore and crampy, knowing already that the day would be a Laying-In Day.  
My belly had grown larger and larger over the course of the month, and now I looked nearly four months pregnant. The soft, rounded bulge of it had dropped lower in my body, and I could feel the shapes within me s I moved, now. For nearly every day the past week, my pussy had been so wet that any underwear I put on was soaked through in a matter of mere moments after I put it on, and I had taken to lying naked and sunning myself before the high window in my room, reading and napping and doing little else. 

The Orc Emperor brought my breakfast and sat with me in my high airy chamber, gently stroked my hand with his much bigger one when I told him today would be another day.  
“Today,” I said, after a bit. I stroked the bulge of my stomach, smiling a little.  
He seemed surprised, then pleased. “Another? And so soon…”  
I shrugged. “Nature moves through all of us in different ways.”  
He gently stroked my hand with his big ones, his eyes full of tenderness. “I am eternally grateful, and pleased.”

~

He would not allow me to walk, in my delicate condition, carrying me instead to the Chamber. There was already the bed of cushions laid on the dais, beside the chair. Carefully he set me on the dais, and then arranged the pillows around me so that I was comfortable.  
The screens were already up, shielding me from view, but I could tell from the low mutter of voices and the rustle of cloth that the advisers were just on the other side, sitting and waiting.  
The emperor took my hand in his and gently pressed it; I smiled at him a bit.

A highly-trusted attendant, the only one besides the emperor who was allowed to see or touch me, came in, carrying some supplies on a tray.  
“I have come to prepare her, your highness,” he said. He kept his eyes respectfully lowered, and did not look me in the face, however.  
The emperor, who was sitting in the chair beside the dais, and who had not let go of my hand the entire time, made a gesture with his free hand.  
I watched him wash his hands in a basin on the tray, before he coated his hands in oil and then, with a bow but no explanation, he carefully stroked his hands over my pussy and then plunged his fingers in.

I gasped at the penetration, at the feeling of his large fingers slowly, carefully working around inside of me. He added more oil to his hands twice, and began with a slow downwards motion to carefully pull against my perineum, slicking and stretching it in preparation for the eggs.  
My clit grew steadily more engorged with his attentions, and soon it throbbed and felt as though it were begging for attention, but I knew better than to try and come, for fear of exhausting myself too soon. I twisted my hand in the sheets--and my other around the Orc emperor’s fingers, and moaned quietly in pleasure. 

The emperor, as if reading my mind, murmured, “Soon, my heart, soon…”

The attendant had very thick fingers, and larger hands even than a big human man, so his ministrations were careful, but worked very quickly; soon I could feel my pussy slicked and stretched open. My thighs were a slick mess of my own juices and the oil he’d used.  
When he deemed himself finished, he withdrew his hands. He took a hot towel from the tray, and draped it carefully over my stomach, before withdrawing from the room. 

Only a few moments later I could feel the first egg begin to descend, and I rolled onto all fours to push it out more easily, grabbing one of the larger cushions for support.  
Taking deep breaths and bearing down slowly, by degrees, I could feel the egg begin to inch its way down my passage. 

I buried my face in the cushions and moaned as I felt it begin to stretch my pussy’s lips, the widest part finally pressing close, an with a final clench it popped free from my body.  
The Emperor squeezed my hand gently, an leaned down to pick up the egg, wiping it on a towel before showing it to me. It was red-brown carnelian, swirled with amber yellow, glowing as if lit from inside..  
“The first one,” he murmured, cradling it in his hands. “It is still warm…”  
“Mmhmm,” I said, smiling. “I have many more.”  
“I do not doubt you do,” he said.  
Carefully he put it wooden chest padded with black velvet.  
There was no inscription on it, though, which meant--  
He returned a moment later, nuzzling my neck and shoulders and stroking my back. “That is one, my heart.”

I was so aroused I was beginning to feel desperate, but I knew I had only just begun.

The next two eggs came one after another in quick succession, popping from my pussy almost before I could push them myself. By the second one I could no longer bear the excitement and reached down with one hand to pleasure myself, pinching an rolling my clit between my fingers the way I liked best. 

The emperor held my other hand, nuzzled my wrist, and waited.

Each egg my body pushed out came with another wave of pleasure, chasing the cramps--like menstruation cramps--with a wet, slippery, hot pleasure almost too intense to bear.  
I gasped and moaned and twitched all over as my body was wracked with such strange, powerful pleasure. For a long while I swam on this tide of heady, wet pleasure, losing count of the eggs, my mind a blank of hot bliss.

Then suddenly I could feel my pussy clench and begin pushing out another egg. Immediately i could tell this one was different--larger than the others. Its weight in my pussy was heavier, and s I could feel it girth descend further, I cried out and twitched all over.  
He lifted me until I was kneeling only on my knees, holding me to his chest gently and stroking my back, between my wings, at the downy soft feathers there.  
“Push, my heart, you must breathe, and push,” he rumbled quietly.  
“I know,” I gasped, “I know, but it is so big--oh--OH!”  
I could feel it begin to spread my pussy lips, stretching them wider than before, and the incredible, unbelievable stretch as it lingered at its widest part, my pussy’s lips gripping it--

I could feel his big hand s he reached down, supporting my pussy an cupping the egg, holding it in place to prevent it from just shooting out, stretching my pussy too fast and possibly hurting me. His fingers skimmed my clit, rubbing me closer and closer to climax, even s the egg continued to stretch my already-opened pussy even further.

I whimpered and moaned and twisted in his arms, almost frantic with the feeling of arousal an the burning stretch of the egg at its widest part.  
“Please,” I begged, hardly knowing what I was asking for. “Please, oh please--”

And then, with a final clench, my pussy spat the egg out, followed with a hot gush of my juices.  
I screamed a little and my entire body spasmed, the force of the egg leaving my body catapulting me into an orgasm so strong all I could do was writhe and shake. He kept his big, hot hand cupped around my pussy through it, though I twisted and bucked in his strong embrace, his fingers almost painful on my oversensitive clit.  
Afterwards he still gently cupped me there, as if just feeling the heat; his fingers felt good there, where my flesh was so stretched and tender and sensitive.  
After a moment, when I had caught my breath, I looked up into his face through a dewy haze of pleasure.  
He nuzzled my face, gently cupping the back of my head with his clean hand, but then whispered into my ear, “That was fourteen, my heart.”  
“Show it to me, please,” I whispered.  
He held it up.  
This one was an emerald, a dark forest-green with little inclusions inside it like tiny clouds. I panted and wiped sweat from my face.  
There was no inscription. 

Then he carefully wiped me gently down with the towel.  
Now he knelt beside the dais, an carefully laid be back on it so I was sitting with my ass just barely on the dais and my legs thrown over his arms, my ass and pussy hanging free.  
He leaned forward nuzzled my face, smiling at me.  
“You have laid some very beautiful gem eggs,” he said. “As you always do.”  
I laughed breathlessly and thanked him for the compliment.

The orgasmic haze did not fade, however, and I felt the next egg’s slide begin s an almost unbearable heavy sensation of pleasure.  
I managed to whisper, “This will be another big one--” but this time I could feel it stall, bumping against my sensitive inner parts.  
Gasping, I bore down hard, but the egg did not budge.  
“Oh--” I whimpered, “It--it is too big! It is stuck--”  
“No, no, my heart, it is not! You must relax, and breathe…” he reached for my oversensitive clit again, stroking and rubbing it slowly as I bucked and moaned in his arms.  
“You are so strong, and so lovely, like this,” he whispered.  
I couldn’t decide if I wanted to grind my pussy down onto his hand or pull away from him, the pleasure like a wet, twisting, sliding thing, and I was chasing the orgasm fiercely now.

“Push, my heart, it is nearly there…you are nearly done…”  
“Oh,” I whimpered, covering my mouth with one hand, “Oh, it is so big--I cannot--”  
“But you can,” he said, nuzzling my ear, my neck. But he looked at me, worry written on his face for a moment. “Would you like the numbing cream? I can have the attendant come back in and stretch your pussy still further, or apply more oil.”  
I shook my head. “I hate the numbing cream,” I muttered. “It makes me feel all pins-and-needles later…”  
He nodded. “What would you like? What would ease it? Anything you ask, anything that I can give, an you shall have it.”  
I nodded, panting. I manage a small, crooked smile.  
“Talk to me,” I said, “In the filthy way I like.”  
Then he grinned, pinching my clit between his forefinger and thumb affectionately, and pulling me closer when I flinched and yelped and laughed.  
“You little baggage,” he said, chuckling. “I know you love every second of this, much as you love the fineries you make for yourself. What I do not know is what you like best--your belly swelling bigger an bigger with your impending condition, your pussy growing puffier and wetter by the day, until your slick leaves all your undergarments stuck to your pussy, the way the attendant must so carefully attend your pussy…yes, you like his big hands, slicking inside your little cave, so hot and wet inside. Perhaps next time I will prepare you myself, hmm? My hands are bigger than his, you know, and he is not small. Would you like that? To be completely stretched open, made into a wide and hungry mouth, even before you lay your precious clutch of eggs an relieve your poor overfull belly of its precious burden?”

My pussy was ablaze with arousal; I could only manage desperate, breathy sounds of pleasure, and frantically grasping at whatever was in reach--the cushions, a handful of his shirt, my own sheer chemise.  
All I could do was hang on. I could feel the egg slide still lower, my tired pussy muscles burning now with the stretch, as it spread me wider and wider still, until with one hand I reached own and tried to feel around.

I could feel the enormous egg finally breach my pussy lips, its pointed end slick with my juices, and very hot.  
But it was ONLY the end of the egg. Only the end, and already I could feel it spreading my insides wide, stretching my pussy’s walls almost impossibly around its huge girth.  
I was panting and moaning, almost frantic with my efforts, my whole body now bathed in sweat.  
He put his fingers on my perineum and smoothed the flesh, stretched taut and gripping the egg tightly, making quiet, soothing rumbles in his chest.

My belly by then was nearly flat again, an he leaned forward and nuzzled the flesh there.  
“It is so close,” he muttered. “I half suspect you are holding onto it on purpose, to prolong the sensation. But of course you know if you want something huge stretching your pussy, you have only to ask--very nicely, as you do--and I will happily provide you with the fucking of a lifetime. You’d love it, I know--such a well-trained pussy as yours, I know you would love the challenge of my cock. Thick as your arm, throbbing, glistening wet with slick an ready for you, if only you say--”  
“Please!” I cried out, breathless, “Oh, please, I’m going to come, I’m going--”  
His hand moved faster on my clit, even as I could feel the egg descend the final few inches, the stretch now almost agonizing. He clamped one hand around my thigh and held me in place as I bore down a final time. 

I thew my head back and howled in pleasure as another orgasm wrung me almost dry, the clenching of my muscles making the egg rocket out of my pussy too fast for him to slow or stop; faintly I heard it thud against a cushion, but I was too lost in pleasure to think of it, or care, the searing orgasm turning my body into an instrument of pure heat and wet pleasure. The egg burst free with an enormous gush of juices, and a moment later I exploded into orgasm so powerful I whited out…

…and came back to the attendant, gently pouring warm water over my stretched, sore pussy. I tried to straighten up, and flinched a little. I was lying on my back on the dais again, with a towel under my hips. My belly was almost completely flat again.  
The emperor nuzzled my wrist and made a soft, soothing rumble.  
The attendant, still not meeting my eyes, murmured, “Your ladyship’s private parts will be very tender for a few days. The last egg was…not small…”  
The emperor was holding my hand again, sitting now on a cushion beside the dais. In his other hand was a massive egg. It was made of amber, a warm honey color, with glittering inclusions and brown speckles. 

It was easily as long as my hand, and must have been wider around than my own fist, tapering delicately at both ends.  
“Do you plan to make a habit of this?” the Emperor asked, jokingly. “Because if so, we will have to have the attendant spend more time with you, and be much more thorough than he has been thus far.”  
I laughed, as well, though I was still breathless, while he nuzzled my ears and cheeks, and butted his forehead gently against mine. 

Wrapped around the egg’s middle, there were glowing letters, which read, ‘Your valleys will be fertile, your trees tall and lush.’ 

The emperor smiled at me, then, handing the egg to me and gathering me gently into his strong arms. 

Later, after I had bathed and dressed in a flowing black gown, I sat beside the Emperor on my throne with a very well-cushioned seat, and watched from behind a sheer curtain as the attendant presented my egg. The emperor held my hand, watching them imperiously while I radiated pride and satisfaction.  
My egg was carried on a fur cushion and put on a small pedestal before the counselors of state, who crowded around to exclaim what good predictions they were, and come one by one to bow in thanks first at the foot of my throne, and then the emperor’s…


End file.
